I'm Back, Back On Top Of The World!
by Elstro1988
Summary: TLC has just wound up and Randy has just become the undisputed champion. He is itching to celebrate with his opponent and has a little surprise for John. Just a quick oneshot (shorter than my usual stuff!) to let out a few Centon feels. Some smut, some comedy, and Randy also revealing how he dispatched a love rival! Links to I'm Not Jealous, I Think! and Joshing For Position.


**I'm Back, Back On Top Of The World!**

_With TLC's history making match still fresh, I couldn't not capitalise on this by writing a one shot based on it (and Raw too). Set in the same universe as pretty much all my stories (Champs Choice) just to keep it all in line...links to the one shot I'm Not Jealous, I Think and the latest chapter in Joshing For Position but dont worry if you've not read those, this is mainly a stand alone oneshot._

_If you hadn't guessed the pairing...it's CENTON baby!_

* * *

**December 15, 2013 - Houston, TX**

THe bell had just rung.

The lean, bronzed figure of Randy Orton was still stood in the ring, holding the two belts that he had just won and made professional wrestling history in the process, and the King, Queen and Emperor of the company and sport were applauding him as the arena echoed with a cacophony of noise.

His recenlty-reconciled long-term partner of 12 years and opponent for this match, John Cena was outside the ring, battered and looking completely crushed. Randy just wanted to get backstage as soon as possible. Not that he didnt love all this adoration/heat, booing and cheering...and being the (second) WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

As the show went off the air and 'Voices' still blasted from seemingly every brick in the place, Randy gratefully padded backstage, holding both his new belts. He had accomplished so much in his ten year plus career and still relatively young at 33.

After being congratulated by lower carders, and for ocne thanked rather than bollocked by Stephanie, Hunter and Vince, the multi champion and Face Of WWE perched gratefully into a chair, where a road crew member seemed to appear in a puff of smoke to hand him a bottle of water which he necked thirstily.

Randy Orton. Champion of champions.

Still hadn't fully sunk in. He'll call his dad later.

A shadow fell over him and his blue eyes looked up to the hulking frame of John who, despite still appearing sweaty and broken, flashed those dimples.

Randy just stood up and threw his long inked arms around his beloved John.

"Hey hey...dont you think youve damaged me enough?" John chuckled.

"Thank you Johnny..." rumbled Randy somewhere in John;s neck and chest.

They'd had a huge bust-up after Raw this past week, where John had gone off script to really make an impact and gone straight for the jugular on Randy. However the Cenation leader had managed to talk his temperamental man around , saying it was all just to sell their feud and he just got carried away.

"What you thanking me for?" John asked, rubbing the orange hued back, "Who's the champ?"

"Wouldnt have wanted to face anyone else," Randy said, and not caring if the Total Divas camera crews or anyone were watching, grabbed John's head and planted a huge kiss on his lips. John returned it, noting how cute it was that Randy was whimpering softly. John knew that whenever the younger man's ego got out of control or something like that, only he could bring Randy back to earth.

"People will talk," John grinned, "You getting the handcuffs out. Again. I knew you would do it and yet you still manage to surprise me Randall."

"Its what the fangirls want," Randy mumbled.

"Giving the quite the wrong idea about you," John smirked, "Like you wear the pants in this relationship..."

"I do!" Randy pouted.

Wait...pouted?

"Who was the one begging me to cuff him to the bed last night?" John said.

Randy went bright red in case anyone was listening. He didnt want his love of being dominated by the hulking John to be broadcast.

"Shut up," he rumbled.

"Or what?" grinned John.

"Or no sex for a week," Randy said, folding his arms.

"You and I both know you couldn't go for a week without any," John said, grabbing Randy's trunk clad ass and spanking it, "You were gagging out there in the ring. I saw you. Naughty."

He spanked Randy again, before pulling his younger partner's trunks down just a touch and slipping his hand to grope the bare ass. No underwear. Oh Randy you're still the minx you were in 2001..John ran his fingers between the solid ass cheeks, enjoying the desperate moan that escaped Randy's mouth. They used to be versatile...now John was very much the alpha top since their reconciliation. Not that he minded. In the least.

"Johnny..."

"What?" smirked John, "Dont like being teased do you?"

Randy shook his head.

"And whats this I hear from queen bee," John went on, "About you watching my segments on Total Divas and getting jealous rages when Nikki groped my ass?"

Randy went even more scarlet. Cody had such a trap on him.

"Well she's touching whats mine!" he spat.

"Surprised you werent picked for Total Divas," grinend John, still teasing Randy in his most sensitive spot, enjoying the mewls, "You're the biggest diva around here."

"They wanted me on the show," Randy muttered, "To date that JoJo...me? And that little girl?! Ugh.."

"Too good to be on it, huh?" John teased...inserting his finger...that'll shut him up.

"Fuck Johnny..." moaned Randy. WHo cares about the match they'd just had. He just wanted to find a bed and pin John to it and ride that hulking frame until his legs fucking gave out.

"Might be a special occasion but I'm not bottoming," smirked John.

"GOOD!" Randy snapped, more loudly than he intended.

"Calm those hormones," soothed John, "We need to hit the locker room first..ssssh..." He silence the gasping Randy with a kiss before taking his hand and leading him to the locker room.

As soon as they entered...

_'Cos now I'm back, back on top of the world!'_

The theme song from Total Divas was blasting from a laptop, startling them both.

"Oh very funny queen bee," John said but he was laughing anyway. How apt.

"Like you'd ever complain about being the centre of attention Cena," Cody Rhodes sassed.

"Coddles...turn it off," Josh Mathews put in, going to pause the video on the screen but Cody shoved him away; "Please accept my apologies for him.."

Cody still didn;t like that his new boyfriend, previously best friend of six years had history with John and Randy but he was learning to forgive them both for that one night. Especially as Randy on occasionas (at Miz and Joshy's invitation) had sat with them at lunch.

Cody grabbed Josh by his tie and pulled him into a sloppy smooch right in front of the two top faces of the company.

"Who wears the pants in your relationship?" grinned John, sitting down, and pulling Randy onto his lap.

"He does," Josh said.

"Wait..." Randy put in, never missing an oppertunity to tease his former stooge. They used to call Cody 'Randy's bitch' backstage back in Legacy anyway. Even though Cody was more 'DiBiase's bitch' but anyway; "Does that mean Codes is now top? Never thought I'd see the day.."

"He isn't." Josh smirked, "Just because I'm not six foot tall and the size of John doesnt mean I can't..."

"Codes would bottom to an 18 year old Filipino," smirked Randy, enjoying the pout now forming on the self-titled queen bee of the locker room's face.

"Least I have a booty game unlike YOU!" Cody snarled.

"Girls, girls," John said, "Purses down, please..it's a historic night."

"This was how their body oil station conversations used to go," Josh sighed, "Cos I was DRAGGED to them whenever I was on Raw..."

"Like you didn't enjoy watching three Ken dolls oiling one another up?" John smirked.

"You were there as well Cena," hit back Josh, "Coddles would only allow Teddy to oil him and Randy would demand for you to oil him."

"Oh yes, I just drown out the bitching," John said, "Ow...Randall do you mind? You';re squashing me...move a bit."

"Why arent you pounding his brains out?" Cody said, "Your boyfriend has just made wrestling history and all you wanna do is talk to younger, prettier boys?"

"We;ll see you at Raw," Josh said, ushering Cody away, "Laters..."

"I STILL HAVE MORE ASS THAN YOU ORTON!" came Cody's voice just out of sight.

"Be the bigger man," John said, shaking his head with mirth. It had felt just like 2009-10 on Raw all over again (sans Ted obviously) in that moment.

"Why do fans always pair me up with him?" Randy huffed, "Like I'd EVER sleep witha bitchy twink?!"

"You did once before," John reminded him, "We both did...his boyfriend..thats why he's still so sassy to us."

Randy just grinned.

He tapped a direct message to Cody.

_**D CodyRhodesWWE **__Try getting laid more often._

"On your own head be it," John said, "Come on..let's get out of here."

* * *

In John's plush hotel room, the large man was just settling on the bed in just his khaki shorts whilst Randy showered, both titles laying on top of their cases and bags. This was it. Just like the old days.

John got a grin going as he reached under the bed, pulling out his merchandise tee and his cap, before changing into them.

The shower turned off and John could hear rattling in the bathroom. He eyed his phone on the bedside table, pondering whether to take a 2013 updated version of *that* infamous shower photo of Randy with the towel (Any idiot could have guessed that it was he, John, who took them!). John remembered that day very well. Randy working it for the camera...and then John taking him roughly as punishment for being such a camera whore after.

The bedroom door opened and Randy reappeared, towel around his tanned waist, still a little wet. Damn he was sexy. Still so sexy.

"Come here," John growled.

Randy slithered onto the bed and straddled John, their lips connecting once more.

"Not gonna take your towel off?" John said.

Randy pulled the cap from John's head and put it on his own.

"Quit that," John said, "We get it, you look better in my gear than I do."

He pulled it off Randy;s head and tossed it into the corner of the room, before grabbing Randy's shoulders and throwing him down onto the bed, taking charge. He crawled down and whipped the towel off.

"Surprise," Randy said.

Andrew Christian underwear? On Randy, a guy who always said how shallow and vapid gay culture was?

But DAMN.

Those thighs with those sexy undies...

John was practically drooling.

Randy smirked his most arrogant smirk. Inside he was walking on air...he could still look hot for John and John clearly loved it. Sometimes he just wanted reminding that John loved him..

John more than approved.

Only he knew that underneath his IDGAF front, Randy did have insecurites about himself, especially with someone as wanted as John. Since their breakup last year was when Randy really had doubted himself and become oblivious to his own major, major sex appeal to others.

"What do you think?" he rumbled.

"Fuck," breathed John, "You know how to surprise me still..champ.."

Randy's long arms were already slipping under John's t-shirt and easily ripped it over his head. Mmm...John was so powerful..big...and strong.

Randy might have been taller..but John was bigger. In every single way.

John unbuttoned his khakis and kicked them off so he was also in just boxers..pretty tame compared to the sexy thing Randy was sporting. Randy began to devour John;s lips, his long legs wrapping around the solid, ripped body.

"Easy tiger," John murmured.

"Johnny...I'm wearing a slutty jock...I don't wanna do long and slow," Randy growled, "I've been dying to get you in bed since the fucking bell!"

"A jock? You bad bad boy.."

Randy rolled over underneath John to show his bare bass framed by the tight fitting skimpy jock. What a minx. Randy of old creeping back.

John peeled his boxer shorts off.

"Lube under the bed," Randy panted.

"Trust you," John said, spanking that bronze ass.

John was making Randy feel so fucking sexy right now...forgetting his insecurities. He slowly arched his back.

"Want me to take this off?" John growled.

"No...fuck me in it," Randy breathed.

"Youve been watching too much gay porn," John grinned, reaching under the bed and finding the lubricant. He uncapped it and squirted some on his fingers before deftly beginning to prep his man, enjoying the moans of grateful pleasure already coming from Randy. John wished sometimes Randy hadnt lost all the weight during his Legacy days because he did used to have a real peachy butt..but he was still John's boy regardless and still always turned him on like nobody else could.

John paused to remove his boxers and coated his hardon...lining up and deciding to tease Randy a bit.

"God damnit Cena..." moaned Randy, "Dont fucking tease me..."

"Cant hack it, champion of champions?" teased John, slowly rubbing Randy's entrance some more.

"I'll fucking cuff YOU to the bed in a moment and sit on you until I've taken whats MINE!" snarled Randy. He could feel those enormous, treetrunk muscular thighs against his own...the power contained in those.

"Oh will you?" John drawled and as casual as you like, entered Randy, pushing all the way inside hard, enjoying the loud cry of combined pain and pleasure. John just FELT strong especially in this position. Randy knew better than to fight him back. He ALWAYS won.

"FUck Johnny...fuck...please...dont fucking stop," Randy groaned, "I'm all yours..."

"What I like to hear," John rasped and grabbed the hypermobile inked shoulders and began to thrust in and out of Randy hard, enjoying the loud cries and moans now emanating from the Face Of The WWE. No wonder it was being said that men in their 30s were having the most sex if John and Randy were anything to go by...every night without fail they were at it. Namely because Randy was fucking HOOKED on John more than he'd ever been..and their fierce screen feud was only igniting the passions between them more and more.

John pulled his partner all the way back, still pounding him hard from behind, his hand stroking the frustratingly contained cock through the material of the jock...a large wet spot already there..

"Fuck...oh fuck..." Randy was moaning like a whore. Begging for some relief. But he also wanted John to make him come...it was always SO much better when John did..

"Please Johnny..." he was whining now. Randy. Whining. As if. But John had that effect...

"Please what?" John whispered into his ear.

"Touch...please...touch.."

John ever so tantalisingly began to touch Randy's hardon and balls in the constricting material and pulled the fabric away to at alst give him some air...enjoying the grateful gasping. Randy suddenly went rigid...and John felt the tight muscle squeeze around him as Randy held his breath.

"What you doing?" asked John.

"Edging.." Randy moaned, "Just you fuckin touching me was enough to set me off..make me cum Johnny..without touching me...I need it..."

John leaned forward a touch, hitting Randy dead centre in his prostate and causing him to cry out sharply.

"Fuck Johnny...there..."

His rumbly voice was in severe danger of going higher...

John carried on..pounding hard in this same position.

"Oh fuck yeah...fuck...fuck me Johnny..."

Suddenly Randy let out a primal scream, much like he did when taking a big bump in the ring as semen finall exploded from him all over the duvet, John held his boy in place as he gave himself fully to his orgasm...somebody was desperate for attention clearly..

"Fuck yes," breathed John right down his gasping beau's earhole, resuming.

"Fuck yeah.,." Randy groaned, "Cum inside me Johnny..."

John knew he couldnt last. Not after feeling and seeing Randy lose control. He could feel it...oh fuck...all the tension from their match...

"FUCK!" bellowed the larger man.

He drove deep into the younger man and he felt his climax rip through him, grabbing Randy's recovering body for support.

"Love you Johnny," Randy purred, turning to claim his mans lips messily.

"Love you too," John replied, gently pulling out and finally helping Randy relieve himself of that pesky jock. John lay down next to Randy and cuddled the taller man close, pulling the duvet over their sweat sheened, aching bodies.

"I always thought you'd come back early to go after my title," Randy mumbled.

"Why?" asked John, "Doctors said I was good to go sooner than expected thats all."

Randy had missed John terribly when he'd been sidelined with his elbow injury just as they were enjoying being together again. He'd bonded with Daniel Bryan over it, because Daniel, who was secretly in a relationship with Sheamus, was also upset about being without his man. John had tried to call Randy as often as he could (and posing shirtless in his cast with the doctor had been purely for Randy's viewing pleasure) but it hadnt been the same.

"Anyway," John said, "Be thankful you're not Bryan. Sheamus is still on the mend."

"But he's got Brie too," Randy said, "And...you know...I'm worried about the other thing...it's why I wanted to win this match...just so I could keep you into me."

"What's put all this in your head?" John asked.

"Nothing Johnny," Randy sighed, "Just..you always think nothing bothers me. You left me for Zack fucking Ryder John. That brainless bitching jobber with no career."

"Funny how Zack's career just went down the toilet after that ridiculous Eve and Kane angle," John said, "Hmmmm..."

Randy suddenly found the wall opposite had very pretty patterns. Ooops.

Busted.

Twitter-raping Zack to bitch and whine about his career subsequently leading to a depush wasn't his finest hour...but it worked and got the bitch out the way.

"Randall keith Orton," John said, mock scoldingly, "You have some explaining to do young man."

"Didn't do anything," Randy said, "Johnny...wanna go out for lunch tomorrow or something...celebrate my win properly?"

"Don't change the subject," John said, trying to keep his face straight, "DId you or did you not have anything to do with Zack's career falling?"

"I might have," Randy shrugged, "Nobody takes my fucking man. What? I did spend two years in a stable with Cody. You pick up how to be scheming bitch somewhere along the lines. And Ryder is just a thirsty bitch anyway. Trunks saying 'Push Me'? Newsflash, you got your push...off the stage where you belong."

"Fangs away," John said, shuffling a little guiltily but in a weird way touched at the lengths Randy went to try and win him back.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Randy said.

"You're a devious little shit," John grinned, "But its why I love you."

"I only did it because I missed you," Randy said, attempting to justify his scheming, "I'm not the soppy type."

"You are!" teased John, "You just dont want anyone finding it out."

"Whatever," Randy replied, wriggling into little spoon position, his firm ass once more pressed pleasingly against John's thighs, "Night Johnny."

He pulled John's arm around his body and rested his hand on the elder man's. He might be on top of the world and top of WWE but all that mattered was that he still had John. He might have defeated him out there in front of the WWE Universe but behind closed doors, he was truly back. And on top of the world.

* * *

**This probably wasn't my best effort but I couldn't not work out some of my Centon feels with all this going on! Yes the title is the Total Divas theme and I thought it was reasonably appropiate. And plus the obligatory teasing at the hands of our old friends Coddles and Josh - even the great Randy Orton is not immune.**

**So Randy got Zack depushed to get John back...he's a crafty little bitch isnt he? But he only did it because he missed John...awwwww. Too many Centon fics have Randy as a heartless/emotionless type. He's only human after all, he can have feelings without being weak. And plus I like the idea of him going from the spoilt self-entitled brat on screen to submissive bottom to John's muscle power top off screen. John might have the tush and Randy might be taller but really? He's built like a brick shit house and screams 'dom top' to me!  
**

**Anyway I hope you like this quick dose of Centon before Christmas!**


End file.
